Branca com janelas azuis
by sango7higurashi
Summary: Naquele natal, o presente era uma casa branca com janelas azuis, uma mistura do sonho dela com o dele


Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J...

Branca com janelas azuis

Lily saiu do quarto e encontrou seu marido no corredor, ele estava agindo estranho desde a ceia de véspera de natal, quando pediu para irem a um lugar.

- Você está tão misterioso... devo ficar assustada?

- Não comigo.

Ele a puxou pela cintura e se beijaram apaixonadamente, porque era sempre assim entre eles, sempre como se fosse o mesmo beijo apaixonado que selara seu matrimonio.

- Vou pegar Harry no quarto e já saímos.

- Harry não vai conosco dessa vez...

- Não podemos deixar ele sozinho, James!

- Digamos que ele tem uma boa companhia...

Franzindo as sobrancelhas, Lily seguiu James até a sala e se deparou com Sirius Black, que convocara dois passarinhos coloridos para voar sobre a cabeça de seu filho que, com quase cinco meses, apenas seguia os animais com o olhar e sorria fascinado.

- Sirius?

- E ai, ruiva?

Ainda duvidosa, Lily olhou para o marido e esse apenas sorriu sussurrando para que ela confiasse nele.

- Obrigado por cuidar do Harry, Padfoot.

E vendo o amigo acenar com a cabeça enquanto arrumava o afilhado no colo, James saiu pela soleira da casa, onde pegou a mão de sua esposa e aparatou.

Ao abrir os olhos, Lily se viu em um povoado simples, mas com diversas casas bonitas ao longo das ruas. As casas lhe davam um sensação de antiguidade semelhante ao vilarejo de hogsmeade.

- Onde estamos?

- Esse vilarejo se chama Godric's Hollow, em homenagem a Godric Griffindor e eu, desde pequeno, tive o sono de morar aqui.

Lily se surpreendeu um pouco enquanto seguia o marido pela rua, ela já tinha ouvido dele seus planos de vida, coisas que sonhava na infância, mas nunca ouvira nada especifico sobre Godric's Hollow.

- Quando Harry nasceu, nós já tínhamos pensado em arrumar um outro lugar e mesmo Dumbledore sugeriu que a gente se mudasse, claro que dessa vez em segredo e com a ordem cuidando da nossa segurança, acho que Dumbledore tem um plano, ele sugeriu que tinha um.

Lily continuou muda ouvindo James falar, mas se lembrava do ultimo encontro com o diretor e da insegurança na voz do mesmo.

- Em todo caso, essa decisão já estava na minha cabeça antes de Dumbledore, como eu lhe disse, sempre quis morar aqui e nós já pensávamos em ter uma casa maior... bem, eu vim aqui e encontrei uma casa a venda e achei que fosse gostar...

Pararam e Lily olhou a casa, era parecida com as demais, quase como um chalé no meio da floresta e parecia ter o tamanho ideal. Mas a casa lhe chamava atenção porque diferente das casa ao redor, com tons predominantemente branco e marrom, a casa a sua frente era branca e azul.

Imediatamente ela se virou para James, sem conseguir formar frases, mas já sentia os olhos arderem.

- Essa pintura...

- Eu... você sempre se sentiu muito culpada por ter deixado Petúnia te convencer a vender a casa dos seus pais... e eu sabia o quando você gostava daquela casa.. então pensei em modificar essa, as paredes já eram brancas, mas mudei os batimentos das janelas para azul. Os portões e os muros altos escondem bem a casa, então não chama muito a atenção de longe... também preserva os jardins, seu presente de natal vai gostar dos jardins...

Lily estava tão boba que não sabia o que dizer, apenas começou a chorar.

- Sou tão ruim assim em presente?

- Deixe de ser bobo... a casa é linda e mistura completamente o seu sonho com o meu.

James sorriu e puxou Lily para um novo beijo apaixonado.

- Que bom que gostou, porque já é nossa!

Lily já não sabia mais o que sentia, mas sabia que era muito bom.

- Eu te amo, sabia?

- Eu sei, mas adoro ouvir.

E rindo levemente, Lily se aproximou de James para um novo beijo.

- Vamos pra casa, depois podemos voltar para você ver por dentro, de dia você vai poder ver melhor o jardim.

Lily concordou e os dois aparataram de volta.

Em casa, Lily não pôde conter o sorriso ao ver a cena em sua sala: Sirius dormia torto e sentando no sofá com o pequeno Harry em seu colo.

-Quem é o ursinho de quem?

Lily segurou o riso perante o comentário de James e se aproximou da dupla no sofá, pegando Harry cuidadosamente.

- Coloca o Harry no berço para mim? Vou pegar um cobertor para o Sirius.

Depois de entregar o bebe nas mãos do pai, ela foi até o armário do corredor e pegou uma coberta grossa, sabia que a sala era muito fria durante a madrugada.

Cuidadosamente, moveu Sirius de forma a fazê-lo deitar no sofá.

- Hã? Lily?

- Sou eu, chegamos, mas vocês dois adormeceram, achei que não quisesse acordar.

- Aham...

Nada coerente, Sirius voltou ao mundo dos sonhos e Lily apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto ajeitava o amigo no sofá.

"Pelo menos, você não vai se atrasar para o almoço de natal desse ano..."

Sentando- se no braço do estofado, Lily passou a tirar os sapatos de Sirius e sorriu levemente, quantas vezes não fizera o mesmo com James? Uma sensação gostosa de nostalgia a atingiu, mesmo com a dificuldade do dia-a-dia ainda tinham tantas coisas maravilhosas em suas vidas e foi inevitável, naquele momento, não lembrar-se de diversos momentos que formavam seu relacionamento com James Potter.

- Lily?

Se virou para o marido e o encontrou olhando em sua direção com certa curiosidade, então percebeu que ainda estava na metade de sua tarefa.

- Eu me distrai um pouco.

James se aproximou e a abraçou por trás.

- Em que pensava?

- Em você.

Ela se virou desafiante e sorriu com a surpresa nos olhos dele, ela não costumava admitir muito, era assim desde a época de Hogwarts.

Puxou o segundo sapato de Sirius e o colocou no chão ao lado do outro, depois se levantou encarando o marido.

- Acho que tivemos emoções demais por hoje?

James sorriu e colocou a mão na cintura dela enquanto andavam juntos em direção do quarto. Mas foi em meio disso que ouviram um som diferente.

- Isso são sinos?

Lily se virou para o relógio da cozinha e sorriu.

- São os sinos da catedral aqui perto, é meia noite, James, é noite de natal.

Ambos sorriram, um sorriso que dizia tudo o que estarem juntos na noite de natal representava.

- Feliz natal, Lily.

- Feliz natal, James.

**Bem gente, essa é uma fic de natal feita para o amigo secreto da seção JL do fórum 6V. Eu não sei quem é meu amigo secreto, mas espero que ele goste da fic. **

**Eu optei por deixar a coisa de "último natal" como algo implícito, porque achei que era mais fácil pra fugir do drama, mas esse natal, como eu tentei deixar claro, foi logo depois que o Harry nasceu e consequentemente o último, já que eles morreram no dia das bruxas. **

**Bem, espero reviews e é isso, gente.**


End file.
